Song of the Unspoken Past
by Crimson-Midnight-Moon
Summary: The Gang is now in High School, but there are 3 new transfer students, and Mikan knows them. Secrets are uncoverd, the Past comes back , and Mikan is strugeling, with her past love, whom she still loves, even If a certain someone is in it to. On hold.
1. Flashback of the Past

Crimson-chan: Hello Minna! Yes I know I still have Eternal Betrayal to write, but I could not resist, so Please Enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

TiTiTiT

Behind the Gates of Alice Academy, In the Girls Dorm was a 16 year old Girl sleeping. You would think this Innocent Little Burnet would have a Dream about Howalons, but she was having more of a flashback.

**Dream **

_A 6 year old burnet is having fun with her Friends, on the Playground._

"_Mi-chi! Let's go on the tower!" Another little Burnet shouted running away from a silver haired boy._

"_Okay Rako-chi!" Mi-chi shouted back running to the Tower by the Playground. Once the Both of them where on the tower, the Silver haired boy stopped running and panted and said'_

"_No fair! That is against the rules!" _

_But Mikan and 'Rako-chi' just laughed in the poor boys face._

"_To bad, Kaito-kun." Rako said, her chocolate brown eyes glinting evilly._

"_Sakurako-chan. Mikan-chan. Don't you guys think that's enough?" A Raven Haired boy with Amethyst eyes said. _

"_Don't ruin the Fun, Ichiro." Little Mikan said, pouting Making Ichiro blush. But the Two Girls came down anyway._

"_Mi-chi, want to sing a song?" Sakurako asked._

"_Sure." Mi-chi answered. All three kids sat around Mikan, closing their eyes, listening to her song._

Waking up I see that everything is okay  
>The first time in my life and now it's so great<br>Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<p>

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<p>

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<p>

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<p>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away<br>I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<p>

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
>It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry<p>

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
>This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away<br>'Cause I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<p>

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away<br>I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<p>

(Innocence by Avril Lavigne, I don't own)

"_That was beautiful Mikan-chan." They said._

"_Thanks! I wrote it in class." Mikan said to them._

"_Hey everyone let's Make A Promise." Sakurako said, "Once we are older, let's make a band." She continued._

"_Yeah!" They all exclaimed happily._

_But little did these 4 Kid now, that there happiness was about to be destroyed, and something even biger is to come in the Future._

**End of Dream**

While Mikan was Dreaming, a Tear fell down her Cheek.

TiTiTiTi

Crimson-chan: So what did ya think? Nothing Bad thou~ and don't worry! There Is going to be NatsumeXMikan.

Please Review~~~

~Crimson-chan~


	2. Suprise of the Past

Crimson-chan: yup I'm back, well here it is. **Warning: Mikan will act a little OOC. Not a lot, A Little.**

TiTiTiTi

It was 8 am in Tokyo at the Moment and everything was blissful until.

"! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Yelled a Burnet as she came running down the Hall. 6 years already since she was in the academy and she is still late. While she was running, she ran into a raven Haired, Crimson eyed Guy.

**Bam**

"Owww." She whined as she rubbed her tush.

" Tch, Money signs? Really Polka, I did not know you where that type of Person." He said.

"Mou~, Natsume no Hentai! I'm not that Type of person, those where the nearest one." She said. But he was right, she was wearing underwear with Money signs on them, Hotaru gave her them for her 16th B-day

"Whatever ,Polka." Natsume smirked.

"Urg, whatever to you, I don't have time for this." Mikan said standing up and running to her Class room, leaving Natsume a little shocked because, she did not make a huge deal out of it, but he shrugged it off.

" Ohayo Minna!" Mikan greeted everyone.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan/ Sakura-san." They greeted back.

"HOTARU." Mikan shouted, running at named girl.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

"Mou, why Hotaru? Why?" Mikan yelled, animated tears streaming down her face.

The Class Just shook their Heads and sweat dropped, at the Daily Routine. None of them Noticed Natsume come in as, they were to busy with the scene. Everyone went to their seat as Narumi came In with a… Victorian outfit for Men, even if it was for men, it looked, so, so Gay.

"Good Morning, my Beauty's!" Narumi shouted.

"Ohayo!" some shouted back, excluding Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Permy, etc., you know who.

"Well, I have Good news For you all." He said.

"What news?" Permy asked annoyed at the gay.

" Well, we are Having-" But Narumi was cut off by Koko.

"NEW STUDENTS?" he shouted, everyone was shocked to hear this. At Alice Academy, it is not every day you get new students.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Koko. Anyway. Please come in." Narumi said, and Three beautiful Creatures came in. One Girl and Two Guys.

The Girl, looked like she was a Model, she had a slender, curvy, hour glass figure. Brown straight Hair that went to her waist, with 1 Blue and one 1 Purple extensions in her Hair, she also had side bangs, covering half of her right chocolate colored eye. She also, had a Mature heart shaped Face, but her eyes were cold. She was wearing the Uniform wrong, in a more stylish way and a cross chocker. She also looked like a Punk-Skater-Goth, and she did not wear any make-up.

One Boy with silver hair and crystal blue eyes had his arms warped around the Girls waist, so much for the disappointment for the guys. He Had an Emotionless Face and in some ways looked like Zero from Vampire Knight, too bad he wasn't. He wore his Uniform messy but stylish, he was also slender and lean but still muscular.

The Other guy, He had Raven Hair that was messy and Amethyst eyes. He was like Natsume in attitude but Colder much Colder, and the shape of their Face was also the same but that's it. He was slender lean, but muscular and a little more than the other guy.

All three of them had smooth looking skin that was pale; It looked a lot like Mikan's skin, which was so wired.

When the students saw them, hearts formed in their eyes except Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and some others.

Mikan had a shocked expression, her eyes were like plates'_-No it c-can't be, can it?' _she thought.

"Please Interduce, yourself to the Class."Narumi said.

"Sakurako Natsuki. 16. Special star. Dangerous Ability. Wind Alice and… Vampire Alice is what you could name the other one." The Brown Haired Girl said, smirking when she saw their reaction when she said her Alice.

"Kaito Izumi. star. Dangerous ability. Earth Alice and Vampire Alice. "He Finished.

"Ichiro Kihara.17 years old. Special star. Dangerous Ability. Fire and Vampire. Done" Ichiro said coldly.

'_It's them!' _Mikan thought, happy, sad, scared, exited and many more emotions.

"Well thank you everyone, you are going to sit-"Narumi was cut off once again.

"We will sit next to Mikan." Sakurako said, looking at Mikan Smiling.

"Wait. You know each other?

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Sakurako asked, glaring at Narumi.

"N-No, you can sit there." Gay stuttered.

The Three of them went to Mikan. Hotaru analyzed them and Natsume Glared at them, Ichiro glared back, and asked,

"Can you please move?"

"Hn, why should I? This is my seat." Natsume said to him.

"Because I would like to sit next to my Girlfriend, that's freaking why." Ichiro said making Mikan Blush, and giving the entire Class a shock of a Lifetime.

TiTiTiT

Crimson-chan: Cliffhanger. Short, yes I know, but I am working on it, and I know BAD GRAMMAR, I'm working on that to English is not my Native Language.

Please Review and tell me which one of the Boys sound Hot.

~Crimson-chan~


	3. First Promise of the Past

Crimson-chan: I'm back with more! All the reviews I got made me so happy and jumpy that I just had to write a new chapter. I bet you did not expect the last words in chapter 2, hahaha, I'm just evil! Anyway here's the next chapter.

Thank you very much for the Reviews everyone!

TiTiTiTiTiT

Minutes past, and everyone is still pretty much in shock.

'_What did he just say?' random people thought._

'_OMFG, Mikan Sakura has a Boyfriend, and he may be Hotter than, Natsume-sama.' _Sumire thought.

'_Baka…' _Hotaru thought.

'_B-Boyfriend?' _Ruka thought.

'_Grrrrrr…_'Natsume growled in his thought.

That was what people where thinking at the moment. But everyone's thoughts where cut short, by a chough.

"All right then. Uhh… FREE PERIOD. Sayonara class." Narumi said running out of the class room.

Mikan gulped, how she was going to explain this, she did not know, I mean, not even her second Best Friend new about this. Yes Hotaru was her _**SECOND**_ Best friend. Everyone in the class was now staring at, Mikan. Hotaru came up to Mikan and said,

"Explain now, Baka."

"Uh, Um, A-Ano-" Mikan said nervously, but Ichiro stopped her.

"She doesn't have to explain anything."

"Tch no one asked you." Natsume growled, glaring daggers at Ichiro.

"But she is my Girlfriend." Ichiro, hissed.

"Stop saying she's your Girlfriend!" Natsume snapped.

"Why? Is the little cat jealous?" he mocked Natsume.

"I am not Jeal-"but Natsume was cut off by Mikan.

"Stop it!" she exclaimed, everyone looked at Mikan.

"Ichiro's right. I don't have to explain anything to you. Come on guys, let's go." Mikan said in a cold tone, and walked out of the Class with her old friends, leaving her new friends shocked, but if you looked close enough you could see the Guilt in her eyes.

Natsume was really angry at the moment, but he did not show it, he just found out that Mikan, no HIS Mikan,( yes he called her His.) Already had a Boyfriend. He got up and walked out of the class room, slamming the door behind.

**With Mikan**

They where walking g in silence, no one dared to say a word, until Sakurako spoke up,

"I am sorry Mikan; we must have come at a wrong moment."

"No. It's alright, I never told them so yeah." Mikan said, giving Sakurako a smile, and then out of nowhere glommed all 3 of them, "You have no Idea how much I missed you guys!"

"We missed you to." Sakurako said jumping in joy.

Kaito nodded giving Mikan a hug and a "Nice to see your well."

When Mikan, was about to Hug Ichiro, she felt something soft and warm crash on her lips. Mikan blushed, Ichiro was kissing her, but she kissed him back. After a view seconds they broke apart, and hugged each other. Mikan whispered a, "I love you." But He was still able to hear it and whispered an "I Love you too." The love birds little moment was cut short, by the HSP, how he got there, I don't have a clue.

"Mikan, are you going to take Part in the Alice festival?" Kazu asked.

Mikan looked at her uncle and nodded.

"Do you know what you are going to do?"He asked again.

"No not ye-"Sakurako cut her off, boy today a lot of people are being cut of, even on the streets.

"We are going to do a Concert, as a Band."

"Okay, do you already know the Name?"

Sakurako looked at Mikan, Mikan got the Message; The Promise.

"_**Fading Innocence**_." Mikan told her Uncle. Her uncle nodded and walked away.

"Awesome Name, Mi-chi" Sakurako complimented

Kaito looked at his watch and said,

"Hey, it's time for lunch. Mikan since we are new you show us the way."

"Um, sure, follow me!" Mikan exclaimed running the way to the Cafeteria.

**Eating Lunch outside**

After they got lunch, they sat outside by a Table next to a cheery blossom Tree.

A lot of students looked at the New Kids and Mikan, some wondering, who they where, and others glaring at Mikan for reasons you all should know by now.

"Mikan, sing a song." Ichiro said, her voice always calmed him, and he loved her voice as much as he loved her, which is too much for me to describe. But Mikan said, yes.

"Okay, I'll sing the one I wrote a view year ago."

_**I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<strong>_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<strong>_

_**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>_

_**When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<strong>_

_**I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do<strong>_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<strong>_

_**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>_

_**And when you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<strong>_

_**We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul<br>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>And when you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<strong>_

_**And when you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear will always get me through<br>The day and make it ok  
>I miss you<strong>_

(When you're gone by Avril Lavigne) (Don't own)

She finished singing her song, and opened her eyes, only to find everyone staring at her, Mikan felt embarrassed and Blushed 10 shades of red.

"That was Beautiful." Ichiro said, kissing here Forehead, and giving her a smile, Mikan smiled back at him,

"Thank you." She said.

Everyone that listened to the song thought the same thing to '_Beautiful'_

But the Mind reader had different thoughts_' why is everyone thinking the same thing today, its annoying.'_

A Certain Fire caster was listening to, he had his eyes closed listening to her voice and the song, there were so many feelings in the song and her voice as she sang it, and it was beautiful and Heart wrenching at the same time. But Natsume could only think one question;_ 'Why is Mikan hiding so many things from us?'_

TiTiTiTiTiT

Crimson-chan: That's it for the day. SO, how was it? Good? Bad? Medium?.

Please Review! Ideas are welcomed!

~Crimson-chan~


	4. Secret Power of the Past I

Crimson-chan: I am back with more! Enjoy! And that's a bunch for your reviews on chapter 3

Warning: Has slight OCCness and Avril Lavigne songs in it, and Powers, you may not know about. Btw, when they said Vampire it did not mean Twilight, and don't get Ichirou mixed up with Kaname from Vampire Knight, Ichirou is different from him. Just so ya know.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Mikan POV.**

I flushed of embarrassment, as everyone stared at me once I was finished with my song, but I tried my best to hide it.

****

Ah, saved by the Bell, thank you Kami-sama!

We stood up and made our way to our next class, the dangerous ability class. Yup, I am now in the Dangerous ability class, the School found out that I have the Steal and Insert Alice. Anyway, once we were in class, we took the seats by the window way in the back, no one protested since no one was here yet, but one by one, they started to come. Natsume, was the last, He saw me, but he, ignored me then, hmmm, wonder what got up his Ass? Oh Well, nothing I can do about. The Bell rung, telling everyone to be in class by now, and finally the oh-so-scary Persona-sensei came into the classroom. Without a simple Hello or anything, he said 'sit down' is it really that hard to say hello to your students, just for once in your life, I mean come on!

**Normal POV.**

"You all must have already found out that we have new students, Can you please come you here, and tell the class why you are in here." Persona said in a cold tone, like always.

They just rolled there eyes, but went up anyway, but this time Ichirou started first,

"I'm here because I have a Dangerous Alice." He said, rolling his eyes, stating the obvious, facing the Teacher, smirking once he saw his reaction; it was a Mixture of annoyance and Irritation. The Class tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to seeing Persona showing other Facial expressions, other than cold.

"Fine. I'm here because I have a Fire Alice and a so called Vampire Alice, so be nice to me, or I might suck you dry." Ichirou said, the last part was full of sarcasm thou. But the Reaction of everyone was Priceless, How many people do you know that have a 'Vampire Alice' telling them if you're not nice to them they will 'suck you dry'.

Next was Sakurako, she said in a calm but cold voice,

"I have Wind and Vampire." Her voice was like Ice cold wind

Then was Kaito,

"Earth and Vampire, get over it." Was what he said, all cool, and sick of the Classes surprised reaction.

"Okay, you can sit down no-"Persona said but was cut off by Sakurako,

"How about…we let Mikan come up here and introduce herself again?"

"She is not new so there is-" Now Persona was mad, he did not like getting cut off by these new student, but the rest of the class found this highly amusing, even Natsume let out a small laugh.

"Yeah that is a great Idea." Kaito said.

"What the Hell are you Guys doing!" Mikan asked, sanding a Telepathy message to the three of them.

"Mikan, don't you think it's time? You have been hiding this secret long enough, besides, this is Technically a Supernatural school, and you have been here for what? 6 years now, and you have not told your other Friends, How do you think they are going to fell, they are going to think you don't trust them, and I can see in your eyes you trust them with your life." Sakurako said.

"Yeah, come on Miki." Kaito agreed.

"I agree with them." Ichirou said.

"Urg, Fine!" Mikan shouted in their minds, and they slightly winced, but no one saw.

Mikan, went up from her spot and walked in front of the classroom and said,

"I have the Nullification, Insert and steal Alice, and also…Water and Vampire Alice."

Now to say this shocked them was the understatement of the year, they were more than surprised. Natsume was also surprised, but he did not show it.

"But that's not all." Mikan said, closing her eyes, and opening them again,

"To this Vampire Alice, is more than the Vampire, we don't go around sucking Peoples Blood, for energy, we don't have to life on Blood, that's all just for show to hide the real power of a Vampire, but don't take that for grant if a Vampire is angry, he/ she can Suck ones blood, but, we can't suck one to dry, that's against the Rules. Besides, The Vampire 'Alice' is not really and Alice, it's only called Alice, to give us an excuse you could say. But just to give you all a Reality check, don't EVER mess us up with 'Twilight' or any of that other shiz, we can eat Human food, and go out in the Sunlight, and NO, Garlic is not gona kill us." She explained, and then she just walked out of the class room, like the bell rung, which it hasn't.

**Time skip**

**Last Period: Home Room**

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called.

"Hai, Anna –chan?" Mikan asked she was sitting in her usual spot, next to Ichirou who had his arm warped around her waist protectively, with his head leaning against her shoulder, this irritated a certain someone, but he ignored it and sat beside Ruka, reading a Manga. Behind Mikan were Sakurako and Kaito, who had his arm around Sakurako.

"Well, I was going to ask, if you want to go to Central town with us, you can bring your Friends, too." Anna said smiling.

"Sure Anna!" Mikan said excitedly.

"What's Central Town?" Kaito asked.

"Oh, it's a small town her in the school .Oh, I can't wait to show it to you, you have to taste the Hawalons, and they have the cutest shops there."Mikan kept going on.

Then out of the Blue, a Blond haired Girl with Blue eyes came up to Mikan, and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away from Ichirou.

"Who do you think you are sitting by my Boyfriends?" She asked, shouting. Now obviously, she is really stupid, because, Ichirou said this morning that Mikan was his Girlfriend, and yes she said Boyfriend's'. She thinks Natsume and Ichirou are her Boyfriends.

"What? What the Hell is YOUR problem? You can't just go around pulling people-"But the Blond haired Bitch shoved Mikan to the Floor, Bad Move.

"Koziumi-san, Ichirou is Mikan's Boyfriend, you can't go around saying-"slap, Luna just slapped Anna. Tears formed in Anna's eyes, that slap really hurt, and this is Anna we are talking about. Another Bad Move.

"They are my Boyfriends, you ugly little girl." Luna shouted, and then she looked innocently at the said Guys and then made a flirty seducing like face. More Bad Moves, man this Girl does not know her limit does she, because now she made her way over to them , Ichirou and Natsume, made a face that said, I-am-going-to-throw-up.

Sakurako, Kaito and Ichirou wanted to Help Mikan, but they knew better that to get in Mikan's Fights.

As Luna was about to go and flirt with Ichirou, someone spoke up,

"Get you filthy hands off, of my Boyfriend." The Voice was Deadly Cold, no ice Cold, Deadly.

Luna turned to the Voice, and so did everyone ells, what they saw, it scared them. Right there was a Red eyed Mikan, with fangs, snarling.

Mikan walked up to Luna slowly, like a wolf and its Pray, Luna the pray, stepped slightly back.

"Stop the act Sakura, you're not fooling anyone." Luna said, trying to not show any fear. Key word, trying, is failing miserably.

"Oh, I'm not? Then why are you stepping back, Koizumi? Why is everyone having such a look on their faces?" Mikan snarled.

Natsume, was a little scared, but more worried about Mikan, he was about to Mikan, and do something about this, but a Hand stopped Him, he turned around and looked to see a pair of Amber eyes,

"Don't, this is Mikan's fight; let her fight her fight, before you regret it." Sakurako said. Natsume nodded, his facial expression not changing once, but his eyes told a different story.

"So, you think you can, just go around saying that people are your Boyfriends?" Mikan said. Luna suddenly had gauss bumps, and shivered.

"And then go and slap people, calling them' Ugly little girl'." Mikan continued stepping closer to Luna, what Luna did not notice was that she was suddenly being lifted into the Air.

"Then to top it off you go and flirt with my Boyfriend no less." She continued on, and ended "that does not go unpunished." With that finished, Mikan, Levitated Luna high into the Air, causing Luna to tremble in fear even more.

"Put me down." Luna screamed.

"You know, you really annoy me, Blondie." Mikan said emotionlessly, as she dropped Luna.

"How about you put up a real fight, this is no fun." Mikan grumbled.

"You w-want a real fight? I will give you one then!" Luna said determation in her voice. Mikan looked as Luna, tried using her Alice on her. This Girl mad Mikan laugh, was this girl really this stupid? Hello, Mikan has, the Nullification Alice. Mikan used her water Alice, to freeze Koizumi's feet to the Floor, and used one of her Vampire Powers; Shimmering (1), to teleport Behind Luna. Everyone looked where Mikan was, and found her, behind Luna.

"Behind you." Mikan said. Luna tried looking behind her, but she could not move, half of her body was already frozen. Just to Scare Luna a little bit more, Mikan went to Luna's neck and put her fangs there, and acted as If she were about to bit, right them and their, everything stopped for some students, some fainted, screamed. Luna, was, scared, that was for sure, and she waited for the piercing pain, but nothing came, the Ice that was on Luna, turned to water, so she turned to Mikan, with the rest of her strength she still had left, with a confused Look.

"What? Do you all really think I am going to bite you? Hah, I was merrily scaring you, nothing more, I may be Part Vampire, not as if I am one By choice, but our kind has rules, and I have respect for that, and I have Pride, so I f you scary cats, would excuse me." Mikan said back to Normal, and added "By the way, Anna, I can still go to central town with you right?" Mikan asked smiling, sending a Telepathic message to Anna, and to Hotaru, who was the only one who was not afraid, she was Mikan's Best Friend, and she new Mikan would not someone hurt unless it was necessary.

"I will explain." Mikan said.

Anna nodded, smiling a little to, as wired as it was, after what she just witnessed, Mikan and she are Friends, and they trust each other.

After that Mikan and the others left the Room it was free period and there was only like 15 minutes left anyway.

But if there was one thing some learned today during class, was to Never, Mess with a Vampire, or their loved ones, otherwise you will face their wrath.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: So how was it? I'm not good at scene like that, so ah yeah, hehe. Anyway here is what the shimmering is.

(1) Shimmering: A way of teleportation.

If you watch charmed, and you see how Cole teleports, that's what it is, if you don't then you can look it up, too.

You can go to my profile if you want even thou I am still working on it, to find out what they look like, and what clothes they are wearing, and what other Power that are going to be mentioned and stuff like that, and please answer my poll that I have on my profile about the story, if it will ever show up, does someone know how the enable a Poll? I am to stupid to figure it out :P

Please Review : D

~Crimson-chan~


	5. Secret Power of the Past II

Crimson-chan: And I am back! Thank you, the ones who reviewed :)

This is telepathy, talking, stuff, yeah.

X-X-X-X-X

**Central Town**

Hotaru, Anna. Nonoko and the others, where waiting for Mikan and her friends to show up at the Bus station. Some talked about what Happened in class, who would not? They just saw their friend turn into a Monstrous creature! But they stopped talking, when the Mikan's voice interrupted them.

"Hey, Minna!" she shouted, running towards them, her friends behind her.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna called.

"So, where should we go?" Mikan asked them.

"How about we go to a quiet area?" Yuu said, pushing his glasses up.

"The Northern Forest near the Town." Was what Hotaru said. They all agreed on it, the forest was a quiet area, and it was near the Park so yeah.

They all went to the Northern Forest, and sat on the floor, or the wood, in the forest. There was Nonoko,Anna, and Sumire, who sat on the wood, Yuu, on a rock, Koko, and Kitsumene on the Floor, and Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan, Ichirou, Kaito, and Sakurako, leaning against a tree.

"Start explaining." Hotaru said.

"Uh, well how should I put this? I-I have the water Alice and the…Vampire Alice." Mikan said, hesitating, but she still told them,_ 'this is harder than I thought _'Mikan thought.

"So, if you also have the Water, and Vampire Alice, how come you where able to Levitated Luna into the Air?" Koko asked.

Mikan looked at Sakurako, giving her a Should-I-tell-them look. Sakurako nodded her head slightly.

"Are you sure? Aren't _They_ going to be mad?" Mikan said.

"I already checked with them Mikan, _they_ said it was fine as long as they don't tell anyone ells. Mikan tell them, I can feel that they are sad, angry, and worried, and it's giving me a Headache." Sakurako said, the last part, with annoyance.

Mikan nodded at Sakurako.

"Let me explain this best I can. The 'Vampire Alice' is not actually an Alice, it's the actual Vampire, you could say, but then again it's not. You see, there are different types of Vampires out there, the type of Vampire we are, are the Immortal Demon Vampire they are higher in Vampire society, than the Hybrid Vampire." Mikan explained.

"So, what exactly makes you and the Hybrid's so different? Because a Vampire is still a Vampire, the Last time I checked." Sumire said in a snobbish tone, which made Kaito angry.

"Of course only you Humans would think that. In your World, a Vampire is a Vampire who sucks blood, pale and 'beautiful'; we die if we get hit by sun light or smell and all that other crap that isn't true, but in our world, it isn't anything like that." Kaito hissed, and then a hand was on his shoulder, as if in trying to make him calm down, he turned his head back and was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Calm down." Sakurako said.

"Okay, let me explain the rest. The reason the Immortal Demon Vampire also known as, just a Demon, is higher in our society, because they are like Vampires, they have the red eyes, fangs, pale skin , but the difference is that they have power's with no consequences attached and they don't drink blood, their pretty much act like Humans. They are very rare to, because they are not turned; they are born as one, but not from Vampires, but Humans. You could say they are just randomly born as one, the reason they are rare, but also respected, worshiped, envied, and Hunted in the Vampire society." Sakurako explained.

"So their like Gods in the society?" Nonoko asked, confused.

"Well not really, it's difficult to explain." She said.

"Does that mean you guys, have human parents?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that's what Raku-chi said." Mikan answered Anna's, already answered question.

There was silence for a view Minutes, but surprisingly Natsume broke it,

"You said that 'they have power's with no consequences attached'. What did you mean by that?" Natsume asked coldly, hiding the confusion and curiosity. Mikan, Sakurako, Ichirou and Kaito looked at each other, and Ichirou was the one to answer,

"They have power, as in nothing like an Alice. Powers that don't have a limit, and there is no consequence attached, like shortening your life, or things like that."

"You said that you are an Immortal Demon Vampire, which means you have that power, right?" Natsume asked again. The four of them nodded hesitating a little. Anna and Nonoko's eyes suddenly sparkled,

"Tell us you're Powers!" They exclaimed at the same time, almost everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't think it's a good Idea to tell you." Mikan said, looking away.

"Please!" Anna whined.

After lots of whining and crying, they finally agreed, some were forced to agree; couth Mikan couth.

They let Kaito start,

"My Powers are… Atmokinesis, Luring, Teleportation Manipulation, Possetion, and Knowledge Absorption."

Their eyes widened, with the exceptions of 3 others. Before anyone could speak or ask questions, Ichirou started talking.

"I have Chronokinesis, Mind Control, Thought Projection, Memory Manipulation, and Life Darning." He said as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Mine are Aura Choking, Fear Projection, Fear Amplification, Advanced Empathy, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, and Crushing." Sakurako said looking at the sky.

Everyone's eyes where the size of plates, well not everyone, Natsume and Hotaru hid their surprise. They all looked at Mikan, who was quiet sitting on the ground, and looking at it too, but she finally decided to talk after a view minutes of silence.

"And I have…Dream Leaping, Healing, Manifestation, Resurrection, Necromancy,Electrokinesis, Energy balls, and Premonitions."

That shocked them even more, who wouldn't if they just found out their friend had the power to throw Energy balls and shoot electricity out of their hand.

"But that's not all, the powers we all have, are Hyper Speed," Sakurako said,

"Immortality," K

"Portal Creation and Vertex Creation," I

"Shimmering," M

"Telepathy," S

"Super strength," K

"Invisibility," I

"Levitation," M

"Telekinesis," S

"Sensing," K

"High Resistance," I

"And Agility." Mikan finished.

Silence

More Silence….

Some More Silence…..

Okay that was it Mikan was about to blow,

"I CANT STAND THIS, SAY SOMETHING!" She yelled.

"Wow..." Koko said, his eyes wide, moth hanging open, looking at nothing.

"Those are… a lot of Powers." Kitsumene said.

"Uh, Mikan-chan, I have a question." Yuu spoke.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mikan answered calmly, trying her best at least.

"Uh, w-what did y-you mean b-by shimmering?" He asked.

"Ah, it's a way of teleportation in a blurry simmer." Mikan said, answering the best she could.

"Urg, Mi-chan, just show them! We are in a school filed with other supernatural Humans if you forgot; you act like they have never seen this stuff before!" Kaito exclaimed.

"It's not that, it's just," Mikan stopped herself, looking at her other friends," It's just that I don't want them to be Hurt or Involved in our mess, besides, if YOU forgot, we aren't humans. Our Power is very different from an Alice." Mikan shouted back at Kaito. Sakurako sight, and did something with her hand, which caused the Humans to freeze.

"Would you two shut up already?" She yelled.

The Two of them looked at her, but Sakurako only closed her eyes, and but a hand threw her hair.

"She's right guys, break it up already. I mean, look at what you mate her do, freeze up the others." Ichirou said.

"Sorry." Mikan and Kaito said.

"No sorry, is not enough. Sorry won't do when the _Pravus Ortus _attacks. Do you think you can tell them sorry and they are going to let your life? NO, they won't. Kaito, learn how to control yourself. And don't you think you are off the hook Mikan. You seriously need to learn how to control your Damn Temper, and you should know better than to talk about evil in front of Humans." Sakurako lectured them. They said yes, and Sakurako unfroze them again.

"Whoa, what happened?" They asked or whispered.

"Well, that was one of Saku-chans powers; Molecular Immobilization, she can freeze people or objects, pretty much anything." Mikan explained," Well anyway, back to the shimmering thing, I will show you, just watch, okay." Mikan told them.

Mikan stud up and than, she shimmered but it was kind of blurry, everyone looked where she was, and the appeared again only, she was behind them.

"Mikan! Man that was so awesome!" Koko said, smiling.

"I think it was more….Demonic, don't you think so, I mean that's what the four of you are right?" A voice hidden in the trees asked, its voice was ice chilling. They all turned to the voice, and never saw something like that before, well Mikan, Kaito, Ichirou and Sakurako have , not the others.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: Yeah, I know, not my best and very short, but I tried, besides, its 12:32 am right now, so I will go to sleep now.

But before I go, If you are wondering about the Powers, go to my profile I have the definitions of them on there, and I don't own them, they are from Charmed, if you heard of that TV series before, like Pipers power, is Sakurako's power, and Shimmering, is like Cole teleports, when he was Baltazor.

Well part of it any way, and I am sorry if I am exenterating the characters a little or a lot, but that's just who I am, okay.

Sorry for Grammar errors.

Oh and by the way. This story has a lot more twists and stuff than just singing and relationships, that's why it's a little off the Plot.

And PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL QUESTION ON MY PROFILE :)

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review~!

~Crimson-chan~


	6. Brother of the Past

Crimson-chan: Sorry I'm late once again, this time I got sick…and I'm still sick, but I'm not that sick anymore, so let's stat

Thank you for the Reviews!

And Please answer the Poll Question, right now its Ichirou: 2 Natsume: 1

I don't own Gakuen Alice

Warning: New Powers are mentioned. But not the groups Powers.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ichirou, Mikan, Kaito, and Sakurako glared at the person in front of them.

The Person in front of them was a guy, around 17 years old, he had dark blue colored hair and Light Blue eyes. He was wearing Black Pants, a Blue shirt, a Black Jacket, with a Hood, and Black and Blue shoes.

But this was not the Part that scared the other Group. What scare them was that there was Blood Dropping from his mouth, his eyes suddenly flash red as he looks at one of them and likes his lips, and, there was a dead body in his arms, the body of a girl. Her eyes where lifeless, as the stranger let her fall to the ground like a piece of raw meet for the Dogs to finish off on.

"What are you doing here, Shirou?" Ichirou asked coldly glaring at the Boy.

The Boy named Shirou just smirked and said,

"Well I came here to take back what you stole from me."

This pissed Ichirou off.

"I never stole anything from you." He yelled.

"Oh really?" Shirou said bitterly. He looked around until his eyes landed on Mikan. He smirked.

"Mikan." He said, it was faint but everyone here'd it.

"Shirou-kun." Mikan said looking away, from his face and from the dead body on the floor

"It's been a long time, has it not my little Tangerine." He said to Mikan, who shivered at his husky and calm voice.

"Don't call me that." Mikan said, glaring at him. Then he suddenly (1) blinked and Appeared behind Mikan and hugged her waist, resulting with two very Pissed off Raven haired guys.

"Let her go you Bastard!" Sakurako screamed, her eyes flashing red.

Shirou was about to answer back, but his hair all of a suddenly coot on fire. But the snapped his fingers and the fire disappeared. He glared into the group off humans and Vampires, and pushed Mikan away. She stumbled from the Push, but hurried to the Humans.

"Which one of you lit that sad little fire?" Shirou asked coldly.

One certain Raven Haired guy with Crimson eyes, looked at him, but he was really pissed off. This guy had the guts to say that his fire was sad and little, if Persona where here. That thought send shivers down his spine in what he might do to Natsume.

"So you think you can challenge me?" Shirou said smirking.

"I don't remember challenging you." Natsume said, "But I never turn down a challenge." He finished.

'_Natsume you big IDIOT. And you call me the idiot.' _Mikan thought

"Natsume, in the Underworld. That is challenging. Heck even in this world it is." Mikan told him.

"Hn." What a great reply.

"Well, then let me show you what a real fire looks like, when it destroys." Shirou said, and then an upper level Fire ball appeared in his hand, and he threw it at a tree, and the poor tree exploded into dust. But this did not faze the Flame caster.

Then Shirou lit another one and threw it at Natsume, who dogged it, and used his fire and flung it at the other. They had their fire fight, but it did not last long, because Ichirou ran at Shirou with his speed, and pushed him to the ground.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Natsume and Shirou yelled.

"Saving your ass, and stopping you." He said to Natsume, and the other part to Shirou.

"Get the Hell off of me." Shirou said pushing Ichirou off and stood up.

"Why the heck are you here Shirou?" He asked.

"I'm just here because of orders from my Master, and because I want back what you stole, Brother." Shirou said with such bitterness, and then he Blinked, and disappeared.

Everyone was quiet, Mikan went to tend one of Natsume's wounds he got from the fight, it was just a small burn but it hurt like crap.

"Can I?" Mikan asked, looking at the wound. Natsume nodded, and closed his eyes as she held her Hand above the wound and it started to shine, in a matter of seconds the wound was gone, as if it was never really there.

"Are you okay?" Mikan asked Natsume, because his eyes were closed.

"Yeah, Thanks." Natsume whispered so no one would hear except for her. Mikan smiled, and that was enough for Natsume, he felt like it was ages since they really talked to each other, but it was just 2 days.

Ichirou saw their little Moment and jealousy welled up on his heart but he pushed the feeling aside.

"Who was he?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"He... was my twin brother Shirou." Ichirou answered, looking at the spot where he was just a view Moments ago.

"I think we should go now, this has been a very surprising day." Sakurako said.

"I agree." Kaito said, and the others either nodded or said 'yes'.

They all bid their Goodbyes and went home, well to their Dorms.

Ichirou, Mikan, Sakurako ,and Kaito, where outside on top of the roof, it was already night time, so no one was awake or on the roof at this time of hour, to hear what they where saying.

"Well that was an exciting day." Kaito said.

They nodded. It was after all an exciting day, with all the events that happened.

"Ichirou, why was your Brother here?" Sakurako asked.

"He said he was here because of orders from his master, and to take back what I stole from him." He answered Sakurako.

Sakurako, Mikan, and Kaito's eyes widened.

"Orders from his Master; as in _Pravus Profectio_?" Kaito asked, hissing the two Latin words out with disgust. The others nodded.

"He is making his Move now, huh." Sakurako said.

"When he said he was going to take back what you stole from him, he meant me didn't he?" Mikan asked her eyes full of fear. Everyone looked at her with sadness, but they were not about to give Mikan up to anyone.

"Don't worry Princess. I won't let him get you, after what he did." Ichirou said, hugging Mikan from behind and kissing her forehead slightly.

"I know." Mikan answered back, and she began to sing, it was her way of calming down, but it can sometimes go either way.

Eternal Snow from Full Moon wo Sagashite (don't own it)

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
>Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de<br>Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
>Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo<p>

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
>Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Namida tomaranai<br>Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
>Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo<p>

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
>Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta<p>

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
>Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
>Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo<br>Samukunai youni to  
>I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi<br>Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
>Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo<p>

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
>Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?<p>

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
>Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi<br>Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
>I love you Mune ni komiageru<br>Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
>Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo<p>

After she finished, tears fell down her face, she closed her eyes and was welcomed by darkness.

X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: So how was it?

PLEASE READ: okay so like I am not really getting much votes for who you want to end up with Mikan, so Please Vote on the poll okay AND I need some Ideas for this story, so drop some of at a review if you want :)

(1): Blinkin: Another way of teleportation with just a blink of an eye: Shirou

~Crimson-chan~


	7. Friendship of the Past

Crimson-chan: Hey guys, I just what to let you know that when Mikan fell unconscious in the last chapter, It didn't mean anything, she was just tired. Sorry if it confused anyone. Anyway lets head on with this chapter :)

Thank you for the reviews, seriously I never thought that this story would go anywhere because of my grammar and my overuse on super powers.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Next Day

Mikan was lying in her bed sleeping soundlessly, as the sun decided to make an entrance and ruin her peacefulness.

"Urrg. Not right now, 5 more minutes." She mumbled switching sides and trying to block the sun out with her pillow. As she was just about to fall back asleep again, something else decided to wake her up.

**!**

"AAAAHHHHH" Mikan screamed falling out of her bed. After the Alarm stopped ringing, she just lay there on the Floor, face first. After what seemed like 5 minutes, she decided to get up and get ready for another day of school.

As Mikan made her way to her class room, the usual happened. Bump into Natsume, get called a Nickname, call Natsume a Pervert, and so on.

"Why do you always have to be such a Pervert?" Mikan shouted, her face flushed red, of embarrassment.

"Tch, not my fault you show it to me all the time." Natsume said bored, smirking.

"I did no-"

"What's going on?" A voice behind Mikan said, as he cut her off. Mikan turned around only to see Ichirou and Sakurako behind her.

"Nothing!" Mikan said.

"Whatever." Natsume mumbled, going of too class, or skipping.

"We should get to class before where late." Ichirou said to the two others.

"Um, yeah. You go ahead; I want to ask Mikan something." Sakurako said.

Ichirou raised a brow, as if asking: What are you trying to do? Sakurako noticed this.

"What? Don't you trust me? Can't I ask my best friend here a simple question? Don't worry you can have her all to yourself later okay." She said to him. She has always hated it when people gave her the brow, and when they did she would bite people's heads off. No one knows why this is, if they asked her she would always find a way to change the subject.

Whit that Ichirou just shrugged and left for class.

Before Mikan knew what was happening, Sakurako turned to her and took her arm, teleporting to some part of the Northern Forest.

"What the Hell?" Mikan exclaimed, looking around the area.

"Don't worry, where in the Northern Forest." Sakurako said.

"Rako-chan, why did you take me here? What do you want to ask?" Mikan said confused, looking at her friend. Sakurako looked at Mikan, and grinned.

"Well, we should have some time to bond again, right? So tell me what happened to you in the last 9 years of your life." She said as she threw her arm around the burnets shoulder.

"B-But what about class?" Mikan asked.

"It's not like you haven't skipped before, so who cares. You're good at Science, History, and Japanese, but you're struggling with Math, right? We can always get Kaito to tutor you; after all he is the genus out of us all." She answered, sitting on the ground.

"Alright." Mikan sight, giving up.

'_Trying to argue with her is like…trying to ask Hotaru to stop Blackmailing for Life: Impossible.' _Mikan thought. She sat on the ground too, and started telling Sakurako about everything that's happened. How she meet Hotaru, and how they became best friends (which Sakurako was a little jealous about, but shrugged it off.) How she came to the Academy. Mikan told her all about her friends here, the teachers and especially about Natsume.

"Wow." Sakura sight at all the Info.

"Yeah, this Academy is really great. But I can still since that there is a lot more off on this Academy then it lets only the DA student know or the Teachers." Mikan said.

"Let's worry about that later, alright. So anyway, Mikan. The way you speak about Hyuuga-san…is Interesting." She said looking off into the trees.

Mikan looked at her a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Mikan questioned.

"You speak of him as if you were…in Love with him. Are you? " She asked.

Mikans face was flushed. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her. In love. With Natsume? Impossible.

"Wh-what a-are you t-talking a-about?" Mikan shuddered.

Sakurako sight, and looked Mikan straight in the eye.

"The way you talk about him. The way you are when you here his Name. The way you talk to him. The way you look at him….Heck even the way you fight with him! You always blush around him. Mikan you don't even do all of those things around Ichirou! You know you can't hide your feelings from me, just tell me dam it! Forget about Ichirou just for a moment, and tell me! Do you love Natsume Hyuuga?" Sakurako asked.

Mikan was stunned. She didn't know what was going on. Did she really do all of those things around Natsume? Yes she did, but was it really love? But what about Ichirou? She loved him to. She knew she loved him. But what kind of Love? Now that she thought about it, it was a similar feeling she felt towards her gramps, a feeling she felt towards her Father, and Mother. It was the same feeling she held towards Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai, and even Tono-sempai. And then there is another person, who Mikan was confused about to, but the way she felt towards Natsume seemed to overpower the feelings she held to anyone els.

Was she really in Love with Natsume?

Mikan looked at Sakurako.

"I….I Love him." She whispered. Suddenly tears came down her face, and Sakurako took her into a tight hug.

Mikan didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to tell Ichirou? But what really tore her apart was the fact that it could be an Unrequired Love. She could easily read his mind if she wanted to , due to her telepathy power, which allowed her to read others thoughts to, but she wasn't that type of person.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: Finally done with this chapter, well I hope you all liked it at least. I'm sorry about the late update but, I won't be Updating for some time like a view week or so, because I'm moving back to America, to Lawton, Oklahoma. SO my family and me are going to be busy for a while and where not going to have internet for a while to, sucks because I'm practically glued to the Interned, but who isn't now a days? Well if you're not, good for you, I don't know how you do it. Pulse school starts again for me on the 11th of September.

Sorry if there are so many grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, I kind of wrote this in a hurry.

Well anyway.

Please Review!

And I hope you all had a great summer, because I didn't! Rain, Rain, and More RAIN!

~Crimson-chan


	8. Authors Note

Yeah, never thought I'd have to do this, but,

I'm putting the story on hold.

Why?

I'm under a lot of stress right now, School, Family, my life, and everything!

I don't have time to write anymore. I need to get my act together in school and sort things out in my life.

I don't know if I'm ever going to write again, but if I do I hope my writing style has improved and spelling. I don't want to do this but I have to and I really hope you understand; besides FanFiction is not going to help me make a career and I don't even know what I want to be anymore.

I hope you all understand, I really love all the reviews I get for each of my stories, I really do.

Thank you for reading my stories.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon


	9. Pettition!

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

-  
>STOP the destruction of !<p>

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Samantha


End file.
